The Princess and the Ranger
by SailorXPrincessXHalloween
Summary: Two princesses are forced from their home after barely surviving the Troobian invasion. They find refuge on Earth in the form of SPD. As time passes, will the elder princess find more than friendship and be able to live happily? Or will her time run out?


Within the Sol System, more commonly known as the 'Milky Way- lies a kingdom hidden between Neptune and Pluto. The Celestial Kingdom, as it was identified, was an empire of crystal buildings, exotic creatures, pure, vast sources of water and the most vibrant assortment of flora and fauna that one could ever imagine. Technology was truly a marvel, yet lived in balance with nature, never daring to tread upon it. The king and his queen were kind and noble rulers, indeed, powerful and respectful, they were idealized and watched over their people with sharp but caring eyes. Their primary duties were to, one, work to keep the cosmic balance stable both for their planet and the royal heritage, as well as to ensure there re as few problems as possible. Second, they were to raise their daughters, the Princess Novalei and the little Princess Alina, to become suitable heirs to the throne. The eldest, a gentle and child-like teenager, was of great moral character and very studious to live up to her parents' expectations. Her sister was a mere 2 years old and was a typical small child, who awed at her parents and sister, and dealing with the problems of having powers at such a young age. The time we shall see is of when Novalei herself navigates through a typical day in her home and school with her closest friends as well as a critical moment which will land her eventually Earth and then soon, to Space Patrol Delta, where she will find love, friendship, and courage to confront a malevolent being that destroyed her kingdom.

CHARACTERS (Celestial Kingdom)

king Kendrick-. He's about 38 (but looks around 30 )about 6'3 and has night dark hair and light gray eyes. Aloof to an extent, but a gentle caring, devoted ruler husband, and father, would of anything to protect the ones he loves. A fierce, muscular warrior with high aristocratic features, sharp cheek bones and a lofty brow, and a noble strong voice, he was a ladies man, not meaning to be vain or superficial. He was the only son of a general who protected Arcene's mother from a rouge that was on the la, but he was wounded. In gratitude, Kendrick was nursed within the palace and eventually fell in love with Arcene, who eventually returned his feelings. Compassionate and good humored, he is wise and crafty and a warrior at heart. Normally wears a warrior top and silk-like pants but with a short cape. Wears a white and gold accented crown. When he was in the castle infirmary, doctors infused him with a spark of cosmic energy that enabled him the power of super strength, speed, and enhanced energy abilities.

Queen Arcene

Around 40 years old (looks closer late 20s or early thirties) and about 5'10. She has violet-purple eyes (a trait of the Celestial matriarchy) and very long silver (due to an eclipse at her birth, her hair color was altered by starlight) that trails along the floor in braids and a light complexion. Her lips are a light pink in a gentle smile and normally wears a long sleeved white flowing gown with ice blue slippers or a tube top gown with gold (with blue tips) sleeves that are tied from her elbow and flow around her wrists. A firm but loving mother, but not so affectionate with her daughters in public, she is kind and caring, and curious and very spiritual, just like her daughters. Insightful, although with a bit of a temper, and is nearly a no nonsense type, she is determined and a pillar of strength for her family. very highly powerful witch/sorceress/shaman-like figure who's main ability to cleanse land and people. her elements earth and light (all women of the royal line is light and some other element) which means she can construct mountains with a mere though. however she has the power to drive an individuals mind, if not sturdy enough, into insanity but can fly and produce force fields and of raw energy. She can lash out at times, but is regularly complacent. It's she who, before falling into a deep sleep until her daughters can revitalize the land, sends her girls to Earth in hopes of their survival, and then she uses the last bit of energy to place her husband and the rest of the population into sort of coffins (but they do not decease) and turn to streams of energy and lie in suspension in an astral dimension. Only a certain shift can transport them back to the Celestial Kingdom. Oh, and before I forget, another aspect of the queen's abilities: carries a moon staff which can only be used by the royal family as they carry a special stream of energy which jives with the power of the staff. this channels energy from the cosmic energy of the universe and enables the moon planet to prosper in happiness and wealth. once the kingdom is invaded though, the queen passes on this ability to her daughter, though she wont know it until later in the story.

Princess NovaleiThe first in line to the throne, Novalei is the 16 year old (turns 17 within the beginning of our story) princess of the powerful Celestial kingdom. She has very long dark brown hair with bangs that go to the very tops of her eyes, which are tones of purple. She's 5'6, but a couple inches taller in her crystal-like shoes. Normally wears a tank white-silvery tress, a light short sleeved shirt and Capri's white pants for bed, or a school uniform for her prestigious academy, though she does have casual clothes when she has her disguise ( a short hair do that's absent of bangs and is a red-pink color. She's a little shorter in this form as well) and she assumes this disguise when she ventures into the public on Earth. This is achieved with special devise than can alter an appearance (as little as extra eye brow hair to more drastic changes like bone structure and clothes). Novalei is very sweet but stubborn, meaning she's determined and it'll take a lot to change her mind once she's put it to something. she's descended from a witch/sorceress lineage, so is very mysterious, secretive and a bit withdrawn. sometimes somewhat oblivious to male attention although before her kingdom was attacked, she was fond of another prince but saw him more as a friend in contrast he loved her enough to ask her mother permission to marry the princess. of course this would unite two very powerful kingdoms, which draws the attention of a certain evil emperor. she's forever honest and loyal. very serene and calm but retains a child like innocence but a core of understanding. as a princess, she's very gentle and lady like and tends to be quite emotional at times but normally doesn't show them unless pressured. very protective of her baby sister, Love interest: she's fond of a boy(a prince from an equally powerful kingdom from a distant galaxy) but doesn't see him anymore of that even though she knows he loves her, but she has doubts to where its infatuation or true love. she does develop feelings with the spd boys, but sky, who's not too quick to trust is a bit judgmental and more than a bit cool initially towards Novalei, but eventually warms up to her. , and personally, I think Jack and Z are meant for each other even though they have a brother sister relationship plus but I will keep him in mind., has very cool and nice and has a good sense of what's right and wrong. bridge is bridge, who sees hardly any malevolence in Novalei's heart, but this does little to ease his teammates as she is endangering the earth even more by simply being in SPD headquarters. great listener, brave when it counts, will keep a secret to the grave, strong, somewhat defiant put cares about others above herself which means that even though she feels its unfair to the boy, shed marry him it if makes her people proper and happier. hopeless dreamer and is a romantic. she gets along very well Sydney (she's a girly girl) and looks to Z as a big sister kind of friend. same as kat and cruger. she looks up to people who are compassionate and strong, and wouldn't sacrifice a lot of people to save a more distinguished person. A dreamy girl at heart but also a warrior, but in a less obvious wayshe can heal and has standard witch abilities. despite her light nature, she has the ability to control minds and influence memories. can influence the elements. has powers related to the moon and stars.

Princess Alina

She is the two year old princess and is a typical little girl with a great thirst for adventure and fun. She's about 2', maybe a tiny bit smaller and is learning to read and write, though like many children, would rather play and she loves to sing and loves music and dancing. Her hair is a chocolate brown with a soft face and a cherubic glow with an unique edge in her violet-purple eyes. Enjoys running around and laughing, basically but is sweet to her friends, and is obedient and loving to her family, but more spontaneous with her sister, who is close to her despite their age difference. This may be due to the maturity in her older sister as she is responsible and cares for Alina when their parents are away on business which happens fairly often. Loves to be read to, collecting the exotic fauna, and loves animals. She is more or less an ordinary little girl but is more reserved than most little ones. She is able to glide and fly at more limited speeds but hasn't awakened her dormant powers (Novalei awakened around 10). Normally wears a long sleeved light pink dress with her hair down (which goes to around her shoulders) and loves to be around her much older sister. She also is spoiled somewhat but 'minds her manners. Usually.

The Rangers and Villains , and other characters.

All range in age from about 17-19. Kat Is about 13-something, and I believe the commander is about her age if not older. Mora is 10. Morgana is about 30. The emperor is probably 100... You can find information about them on the ranger wiki. The bat thing is probably 50 or something. Piggy is maybe close Morgana' age. This occurs after the episode Dismissed, so Cruger and Birdie get along though there will be a median of that in this story (I.e. Birdie is still very pushy, if not downright commanding, even though he is the supreme commander, but is more sympathetic) this occurs in a timeline where even though some events are mentioned, they are **only **mentioned. Oh, wait, this is a fanfic, whatever I write, goes. Lol. Sorry. J

***I**** DO NOT **own power rangers SPD but I sure wished I lived in their universe. All Rights Reserved. Continue onward to the prologue.


End file.
